Those butlers, forbidden
by Danilovesanime
Summary: CAUTION! YAOI! there is a lot of smut. Children should not read this! Also there is a lot of feels for Sebastian x Claude! super sexy!
1. The meeting

The love of two demons

Sebastian Michealis and Claude Faustus are two very special butlers. They are very loyal to their masters no matter how much of a brat *cough*(Alois) they are. And so their story begins in the house of lord Phantomhive where Sebastian spends his demon days trapped in the contract between him and Ciel Phantomhive. "Sebastian!" Ciel shouted across the manor. "Yes, bocchan." Sebastian rushed into Ciel's office from the kitchen. "Give me my mail and a dessert." Sebastian runs out then returns with such ease. "Here you go. And today's dessert is your favorite." He passes the cake and gracefully give Ciel the only letter that was in the mail. "hmm" Ciel looked at the wax stamp. "It's from the ridiculous Trancy manor. Ugh, what do they want now?" He opens the letter and it says-

_Dear Ciel Phantomhive(jerk), _

_ I, Alois Trancy, am holding a ball at my manor. You and your butler are invited to attend the ball. Please don't think this is some trick to get you. I'm so over that. _

_Sincerely, _

_Alois Trancy _

Ciel throws the letter on his desk and turned to Sebastian. " He wants us to go to his stupid ball. I don't want to go. He is obviously up to trouble." "But Bocchan, let's go. At least you don't sound rude. Plus if anything happens I'll be right by your side." "Ok fine, I'll go." Ciel turns around and continues to eat his cake. Sebastian grins and walks away. "Ok then, I shall prepare the carriage."

They arrive precisely on time. Alois Trancy runs up to Ciel as he sees him walk in. "Oh, Ciel I never though you would come tonight." Ciel just looks at Alois, annoyed. Sebastian, who was behind Ciel, looked up to see Claude walking up behind Alois. "Welcome to the Trancy manor, may I take your coat." Ciel takes off his coat then passes it to Sebastian and then to Claude. Claude stares at Ciel and has a blank expression. "Please enjoy! I did this all for you, you should know." Alois said. He then grabbed Ciel and dragged him to the dance floor. Sebastian and Claude stood in the side looking at the two masters dance together. A few giggles were passed from Sebastian and even Claude chuckled at the sight of Ciel dancing with Alois. They knew their masters were ok, so Claude proposed a stroll around the Trancy manor. Claude leads the way through to the hallway and starts to walk fast. Sebastian treks behind him. Then suddenly Claude starts to run, fast. Sebastian in perfect sync then runs right behind. Claude stops suddenly and enters the library. Very silently and swiftly he grabs a book that is actually a lever to go through a secret entrance. Sebastian then lights a candle and walks with Claude down the steps to the hidden chamber below. "Ok, we are here. Now we can speak." Claude stated. "Yes, finally." Sebastian grins. They sit down at the table and Sebastian pours tea. "Oh my, I thought they would never leave. I mean they are at our necks always asking for shit. Like Alois is always saying things like: Claude come here and dress me. Claude I look fat don't give me cake. Claude im hungry I need cake. Claude, Claude CLAUDE! I'm tired of it." Claude complains. "I understand. Ciel is always saying things like- come bathe me. Sebastian get rid of this guy for me. The queen has so many bad guys I hate it. Sebastian I need cake! Sebastian this is an order! Sebastian, Sebastian." Sebastian makes a Ciel face and laughs after saying that. "Our masters are such brats. I mean we have to baby them everyday, I'm done! I remember before when I could be a free demon. When I didn't give a shit about anything." Claude said. "It's funny we finally come to something we can agree on. That and Ciel's soul. Mmmmm that soul is mine!" Sebastian's grin gets bigger. "Whatever" Claude frowns.

Their little meeting was almost over. They plan another hidden meeting for a later date and hear their masters calling for them. In a split second they attend to their masters. "Claude! Ciel split tea all over my pants! Get me another pair right this instant." "Sebastian, I'm tired, I want to go home." Ciel complained and started walking to the door. The ball ended and everyone went home. "Ugh that Phantomhive, who does he think he is! He is going to get it!" Alois frowned. "He will pay."

"Sebastian, I never want to go back there again. He tried to rape me! We were dancing and then we sat down to drink some tea but he came up close to me and touched my lap and said 'oh I just want to know who come everyone wants to be with you.' I poured tea on him. It wasn't hot though." Ciel looked out the window. "Don't worry, I bet Alois just wanted your soul but we all know it is all mine." Sebastian grinned. They get to their manor and Sebastian helps Ciel to go to bed. "Sebastian, what were you doing with Claude?" "We were just talking. There is nothing to worry my lord. Goodnight."

Sebastian blew out the candles and headed out of the manor. Mey-rin was walking around the manor finishing her cleaning. "Oh Sebastian where are you going so late at night?" "Oh, Mey-rin you should go to sleep. It's not good for a young lady to be wondering this manor so late at night. Don't mind me." "Oh ok then, goodnight" Mey-rin walked away confused. Sebastian then walked quietly out the door and into the woods. Running through swiftly and quietly he reaches the hidden house in the woods. Coming from the other direction comes Claude running through the woods with such ease.

"We meet again, Faustus" Sebastian smiles. "Yes, indeed" Claude stares at Sebastian. They walk in and sit down on the couch. "I'm done with my lord always asking for stuff. I thought he was just playing hard to get but I feel that he doesn't care." "As for Alois, he is always asking for me to compliment him and tell him that I want to eat his soul." Sebastian inched in closer to Claude. "I still wonder though, why do we constantly fight? I mean you have Alois and I have Ciel both are brats and we have to deal with them." Sebastian said then inched closer to Claude again. "I suppose your right. Even though Ciel has a much more tasty soul I guess I'm stuck with Alois. But it's true they are both brats." Claude feels Sebastian's leg pressed up against his. "Alois continues to try to tease me. I'm the only left for him, so he has been rather fond of me. But I wish for something else. A real partner." Claude turns to Sebastian who is pressed up right against him. Sebastian turns to Claude and they are both staring at each other. Those demon eyes piercing into each other with a sense of understanding for each other. Sebastian reaches his hand out almost like how he was going to hold Claude's hand like how he does with Ciel. "Would you like to be my partner, Claude?" Sebastian smiles staring deep into Claude's demonic eyes. "Yes, Sebastian" Claude holds Sebastian's hand and pulls off his glove with his teeth.

Sebastian now without his gloves takes Claude's hands and bites down on his glove and pulls it off. He smiles a smile full of lust. Claude grabs Sebastian's tie and says "We've been fighting for too long." Then he takes off Sebastian's tie and unbuttons his shirt. "My, my Claude, now let me help you with your clothing." Sebastian bites Claude's neck and pulls off his bow tie. Still in his mouth Sebastian shows Claude the tie and looks at him sensually and Claude comes in close and bites the other end of the bow tie. They then release the bow tie and Claude almost on top of Sebastian kisses Sebastian and continues to unbutton his shirt. Moans coming from Sebastian as his shirt gets pulled off exposing his body. He then pulls off Claude's shirt and kisses his neck.


	2. A lustful night

A lustful night

Sebastian licks Claude's neck and begins to sit up as he pushes Claude down now on top of him. Sebastian then makes his way down Claude's lean body licking him slowly. Claude tries to keep quiet but he struggles to do so. Sebastian looks up at Claude's struggling expression and smirks in amusement. Sebastian then proceeds to move down Claude's body. Claude continues to struggle and try to pull Sebastian off of him but Sebastian's grip is too strong but he keeps trying to pry him off. It becomes too much for Claude to handle and he couldn't hold it anymore and let's out a loins moan, "S-sebatiaaaann!" He rolls his eyes back and moans some more. "Mmmnnn" Sebastian starts to rip off Claude's pants and Claude helps him quickly pull them off. Sebastian stares sensually at Claude's long boner. "My, my Claude I see you do have a thing for the phantomhive's" Sebastian smirks and licks the tip. Claude jerks his head back and let's out a loud moan, "Oooh, s-s-sebastiannnn" Sebastian looks up and smiles showing his fangs. He opens his mouth and goes down onto Claude's penis. Up and down Sebastian goes. Claude makes the orgasmic face he did when he licked ciel's blood, although this time his eyes were even wider. Sebastian speeds up, rubbing his cock and licking it up and down. "Oh, Oh, Oh don't stop, yes, yes, don't stop." Claude screams. "Sebastian I'm going to cum" Sebastian hears him say that and starts to rub harder. Claude then jerks forwards and cums all over Sebastian's face. Sebastian looks up and pins Claude down, he licks the cum from his face. "Delicious" Sebastian kisses Claude and Sebastian goes to Claude's ear and says "turn around". Without hesitating Claude turns around and Sebastian takes off his pants. He rubs his penis and prepares it for entry. "Ready?" Sebastian says with a thunderous voice making sure Claude knew what was going to happen next. Claude nods his head "yes, my partner…nnn" Sebatian enters Claude with full force. "It's in" Claude says while moaning. Sebastian smiles and goes in and out, in and out, in and out. Claude's mouth was opening and closing as Sebastian thrusted inwards and out. Then suddenly one finally thrust and Sebastian lets out a soft moan of satisfaction. "nnn" Sebastian grins and then Claude turns around and starts to rub Sebastian's cock. Sebastian moves his head and rolls his eyes with pleasure. "NNNmmmmNmm… oh, oh claude" Claude goes down and kisses Sebastian's dick. He goes faster and faster, up and down and up and down. Sebastian's head remained back as he moans some more. Claude stops and then licks his way up Sebastian's body. They finally kiss again deeply. Toughs were hugging inside of their mouths and they held each other close. Finally they look at each other, with their demonic eyes and hear a knock on the door. "who could it be?" Claude says as he puts his clothes on. "Sebastian!" more knocking was coming from the door.


	3. Questioning

Questioning

"Sebastian!" Claude realizes the voice, " It's Mey-rin, that clumsy maid of yours." Sebastian looks up and pulls his shirt on, "Damnit. We were too loud and she was wide awake." Claude finally puts on his gloves and says, " Good bye my partner, until the next meeting" He stands straight and stares at him with a sense of farewell. "Goodnight, Claude." Sebastian turns around and waves goodbye. He gave him a smirk and turns around to answer the door.

"Hello Mey-rin. What are you doing here so late at night? Didn't I tell you to go to bed." Sebastian tries to stay calm and hears Claude run through the back door." Uh, sir why are you here. I heard a strange noise coming from here. Badroy and Finny followed me." "Hi Sebastian!" Finny's voice coming from a far. Sebastian looks up to see the other two in the distance. "Why did you come here. You must go back to the manor right this instant!" Sebastian points his fingers at them and frowns. "Ahh!" They all run back to the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian face palms and starts to walk to the manor. Claude silently enters the Trancy manor and he finds Hannah sitting down in the sitting room drinking tea. "Hmm home so soon?"

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian swiftly and quietly walks back inside the manor and hears footsteps. "Oh my young lord, what are you doing so late." Ciel rubs his eye and frowns. "I heard the news. Tell the truth, what are you doing out so late at night?" Sebastian turns his head and thinks to himself, "those damn servants". "What are you doing tell me why you are out so late at night" Ciel demands Sebastian. "My young lord," Sebastian hesitates, "I was out at night watching out for the manor, I heard some rustling in the woods and went out to check. It was a deer, no need to worry." "I order you to tell the truth." Ciel gets frustrated. "I went into the woods to settle out some business with Claude." Sebastian then replied. Ciel's eyes widen, " What the hell were you doing with him?" "I just took care of business, he won't be annoying you anymore. Now, now you must get your rest young master. It's not good for you to be up so very late."

The clock strikes one in the morning. "dong, dong, dong" Claude and Hannah are staring at each other. Claude says, "There is nothing you need to know." He leans forward, "Now don't you dare tell Alois about this." His demonic stare pierces through his glasses and Hannah smirks. "Alright, then… I won't tell him… Although, I would clean yourself if you wish to speak to the master." Claude widens his eyes and smells himself. Hannah drinks her tea and stands up, "It looks like you had fun." Claude now angry that she knows what happened puts his hands on her neck and chokes her. "No one will know about this! You worthless bitch." He releases her and she breathes in air and coughs. "Fine, I won't tell" as she stands up.

The morning finally arrived and Sebastian walked into Ciel's room and did his usual routine. Ciel awakes from his sleep but he is very tired and grumpy (like usual). "My young lord I have prepared you some tea and I have your plans set up for you today. I hear that lady Elizabeth will be joining us this afternoon." Ciel still confused about last night asked, "Sebastian, you promise me you will never lie." "Yes, my lord." Sebastian kneels down and smiles. Ciel looks down, "Last night you smelt so repulsive." Sebastian looks to the side and thinks, "Damnit! Claude why did you have to go all the way?". "I killed the deer for an amazing dinner tonight." Ciel just frowns and drinks his tea.

Now at the Trancy manor, Claude enters the bed chamber with tea. "Good morning, Alois" Alois wakes up and turns to Claude. "Good morning, Claude" Alois smiles seeing his butler dress him. "So Claude, I want to know, Where did you go last night?" Claude looks up, "What do you mean?" Alois looks down, "What I mean is, Where were you last night? I heard movement." Claude looks down and says, "I was fixing the garden so you can get a good view of it in the morning." Alois's smile disappears, "Oh so that's what you were up to. Well ok then. Are you sure there wasn't any funny business?" "No, your highness." Claude gives him his tea. "Today I sent up your plans." "I don't want to do anything today." Alois said with boredom, "I want to be with you!" He passes the tea cup and stands from his bed. "Oh Claude, never leave my side! You are not to leave this manor without me, do you understand?" Claude nods his head and walks out the door. "Shit" Claude thinks as he goes to the kitchen.

As the Phantomhive manor prepares for Elizabeth's arrival, Ciel and Sebastian go out shopping to see how the new toys look on display from the Phantomhive factory. "So far, so good." Sebastian thought as he walked behind Ciel. "He didn't say ask anything else about last night." Sebastian thought. "I think we should invite Alois and Claude tonight. Since you did say they won't bother us again. I assume nothing bad would happen." Sebastian stops and his eyes widen. Then suddenly, "Sebbbbbaaasschannnn" Grell interrupted them walking. He ran up to hug Sebastian. "Ooh my sebaschan, how are you doing sexy!" Sebastian punches his face and continues walking. "No don't go away!" Grell runs after him. "I heard such beautiful noises last night!" Sebastian stops. "What?!" "Oooh, that stopped you now. I was walking in the woods and heard the most amazing music coming from a house in the woods. Ooooh my heart just stopped. Oooh nnnn" Grell hugs himself. Sebastian turns around and gives a demon stare at Grell. "What else do you know?" "Oh nothing much, I just heard that noise then I saw you walking out." Ciel turns around. "You know about something, Grell?" "Yes I do!" Grell smiles then blows a kiss to Sebastian. "What happened?" Ciel is now curious. "That's it, I was walking in the woods and heard that wonderful noise. So then I walked up to this old house and saw your butler walking out." Sebastian punches Grell once again that makes Grell pass out. "Now, now my lord we are much too busy. We must go now." Ciel frowns "Alright then." They return to the manor and Elizabeth is home. "CCCCIIIIEEEELLLLL!" Elizabeth attacks Ciel and Ciel falls back, "Hello, Elizabeth."

Now back to the Trancy manor. Claude walks in the room with an invitation, "Your highness, I have an invitation from the Phantomhive manor. We are invited tonight for dinner." Alois looks up from his desk, smiling, "Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Claude prepares the carriage. "Claude! What should I wear?" Alois shouts from the balcony. Claude runs back in a shows him an outfit. "Hmm that one looks to flashy." Claude takes out another one, "Perfect!" Alois goes into the carriage and they were off to the Phantomhive manor.


	4. Party for two

Party for two

"Ooh I can't wait! This is the first time ever he has ever invited us to have dinner! Hmm although..." Alois's smile vanishes, "This is probably a trick. What does he want to do with me there anyway? Humiliate me?" He looks at Claude who doesn't have an expression. "Nothing will happen to you, your highness." Claude turns to Alois, "Just ask and I'll be there to save you." He tries to sound caring but behind the act he is really just interested in one person.  
Claude and Alois finally arrive at the Phantomhive manor. Sebastian is waiting outside with Ciel at the front door. Sebastian walks up to the carriage and opens the door for Alois. He bows and says, "Welcome Alois Trancy to the Phantomhive manor." Alois runs out going up to Ciel who is not so excited about Alois's arrival. "Hello Ciel!" Alois runs up to hug him. "Agh! Alois let go of me!" Ciel pushes him back. "But now you are being nice to me. Can't we just stop bickering and enjoy tonight." Alois looks down. "Fine, then again, I did intend for this night to be a peaceful one." Ciel escorts Alois into the sitting room where Elizabeth and Prince Soma were sitting. "Hello everyone! My name is Earl Alois Trancy." "It's a pleasure to meet you Alois, I'm Elizabeth. I've heard a lot about you." Elizabeth gives a warm smile. "And I am Prince Soma! Hello Alois. I'm Ciel's best friend!" "Best friend? I never heard him having a best friend." Alois looked confused and jealous." Yes, I've been here at his manor for quite some time we have been having fun together." Prince soma smiles, "Hmm fun, well honestly the words fun and Phantomhive don't really go together." Alois smirks. He looks at Ciel who is trying to act like he doesn't care.

Sebastian walks in and says, "Dinner is almost ready." Claude turns around and sees Sebastian and widens his eyes. "Let me help you with that, Sebastian." Alois turns around but let's Claude go. Claude goes into the kitchen with Sebastian and helps him finish up the deer that Sebastian promised Ciel. "Did they find out?" Claude says quietly. "No, they questioned me but nothing happened." Sebastian turns to Claude and grins. "Although, meet me in the back in precisely one hour after dinner has been served." Sebastian bumps his hip to Claude's and Claude smiles. Baldroy and Finny, who were also helping in the kitchen, looked at the two and were a bit suspicious when they saw the two butlers getting along. "Hey, Finny, you think something is going on between them two?" Baldroy whispers to Finny. "I don't know, I just think everyone is finally getting along!" Finny smiles.

Dinner is now served. Ciel sits Elizabeth in her chair, like a gentleman, and sits down next to her and Alois. "Oh Claude please serve me!" Alois turns to the two butlers who were serving dinner. "Those butlers of yours are certainly amazing, Ciel and Alois." Elizabeth says. "Oh Ciel isn't this so much fun. I never knew you would ever invite me to your manor. It seems like you really do like me." Ciel turns to Alois and frowns, "I only invited you because I thought we could take a break from fighting, but this does not mean I like you." Alois grins, "Well then but you still invited me to your manor, and I'm here enjoying some quality time with you." Ciel rolls his eyes and continues to eat.

When everyone was finished they went into the game room. Ciel wanted to beat Alois at his own games. The butlers finished cleaning the table and Sebastian vanishes from the dining room. Claude tells the servants that they did a good job and what they should do next. Baldroy and Finny just looked at him funny. "Hmm, alright then, but where is Sebastian? He is the one in charge here." Baldroy crosses his arms. "I'm just telling you his order, that's all. He has gone somewhere and will return later but for now we need you to watch over our masters." "Ok, sir." Finny replies.

Claude finds Sebastian in the library. "No one was following you right?" Sebastian asks. "No one at all." Claude responds and smirks. Sebastian leads the way down the staircase and into the hidden chamber underneath the manor, the same place they met to plan their first meeting (wink). Sebastian says, "I missed the first time we met. Will you please remind me?" He grins and moves closer to Claude. Claude takes off his glasses and says, "Gladly". He pulls his gloves off and helps Sebastian with his gloves. Sebastian then rips off his clothes off. Claude then runs his tongue across his chest, Sebastian breathes out. Claude trails to this pants and pulls out his cock out. He pops it in his mouth and licks circles around the head. Sebastian smiles and brings his head back. Once again he goes up and down, giving Sebastian so much pleasure. Sebastian shouts, breathing heavily, "Never stop!" and then cums onto Claude's face. But then suddenly they hear footsteps going down the stairs. Sebastian quickly puts on his pants and Claude cleans his face. "Claude?" It was Alois tired from the party. "W-what are you two doing here? I want to go back home." Sebastian looks at Alois angry, "How did you get down here?" "Ciel showed me the way; he figured you two would be here." Sebastian then thought, "Damnit! That brat! Although he is very intelligent." Claude escorts Alois upstairs, "Good-bye everyone. It was a pleasure meeting you all. And thank you Ciel for inviting me to you manor." He waves good-bye and winks at Ciel.

Claude thought, "That was a close one. A bit to close, I just wish I can escape with Sebastian." Alois enters the carriage and Claude whispers into Sebastian's ear, "Thank you, for tonight." He gives a little wink which stole Sebastian's heart. Sebastian closes the door of the carriage and goes to the door. "Oh Claude, I will always be your partner forever." Sebastian whispers to himself.


	5. Their forbidden love

Their forbidden love

Claude and Alois head back to the Trancy manor until they hear a bump on the carriage. "Hm, what could that be?" Alois said. "I'm not sure let me check." Claude jumps out of the moving carriage and sees a dark figure in the distance, moving fast away from the carriage. He gets curious and he follows. Claude runs through the woods chasing the mysterious creature. "What could that be? Wait, who could that be?" The mysterious thing then stops at a house in the woods. "Who are you?" Claude shouts. The mysterious thing then turns around. It takes off the cloak that was hiding its true form. "Sebastian." Claude smiles and runs up to him. "I couldn't wait. I needed to be with you again. But I fear we won't be able to be together again. I sense my master catching on to us." Claude comes up closer to Sebastian and kisses him. They kiss for a while. They know that this will be the last time they meet. Then suddenly, as Claude was about to take off Sebastian's clothes, "ooooohhh! I want to join this little love fest! Ooh Bassy!" Grell runs in between the two. "Arghh! Grell what the hell are you doing here?" Sebastian yells at Grell. "My, my,my is this your lover. Mmm he does look tasty. Hello my name is Grell Sutcliff." Claude looks at Grell with disgust, "go away!" Grell comes up to Claude and says, "mm now now don't be so rude I want both of you." Sebastian punches Grell, "Idiot! Stay away from me!" Sebastian and Claude go inside of the house. "Ouch! That really hurts! You shouldn't do that to a lady! Humph!" Grell storms away.  
Sebastian and Claude look at each other with their demonic eyes, piercing each other. "My master is getting suspicious as well." Claude looks down. Sebastian puts his hand on Claude's chin and lifts his head. He then kisses Claude with passion. He pulls away and says with a deep voice, "I love you forever."  
The next day Sebastian awakes his master in the morning. "Good morning Ciel." Sebastian was acting unusually depressed. "Well you sound unusually morbid today." "You don't need to worry about me." "But you are my butler. What is going on? I order you to tell me the truth!" Sebastian then stopped and sighs, "I was with Claude." "What were you doing with Claude?!" Ciel stood up. "I was at the house in the woods with Claude." Ciel's eyes widen. "I order you to tell me..." He pulls off his eye patch, "Tell me what the hell you were doing there with Claude!" Sebastian looks down almost about to cry knowing that what he tells his master; he will never see his lover again. And so, Sebastian leans over and whispers what he did with Claude. Ciel was silent, he stood there wide eyed, shocked.

At the Trancy manor, Claude awakens Alois. "Good morning, your highness." "Good morning, Claude" Alois rubs his eyes and stretches. Claude passes the tea and Alois asks, "So did you catch that thing that hit the carriage last night? I suppose that it took you a while to catch it since I returned home alone and Hannah had to take care of me. She told me a weird story about you." Claude's eyes widen, "What do you mean? What did she say?" "Oh nothing much, just a little story about you and Sebastian." Alois frowns, "What were you doing with the Phantomhive butler? Do tell me the truth." Claude looks down and sighs, "I was with Sebastian last night at an abandoned house in the woods." Alois gets closer to Claude, "What were you doing exactly?" He sticks out his tongue showing the sign of the contract. "Claude tell me the truth, what were you doing with Sebastian?" "I-I was..." Claude whispers the rest into Alois's ear. Alois's jaw drops, "What?! This can't be!"

Back at the Phantomhive manor, Ciel is still shocked at what his butler told him. "W-what you did that with him!" Sebastian looks down waiting for what his master is going to tell him. Ciel stands up and still with his eye patch off he shouts these words at Sebastian, "Sebastian, I order you to never see Claude ever again!" Sebastian's heart breaks, his eyes widen and he stands there like someone just killed him (even though he is a demon). He then kneels down and says obeying his master, "Y-yes, my lord." Sebastian stands up and Ciel walks away. He looks at his cruel master walk away and thinks to himself, "That's it, I can't do anything anymore. Claude, my love, I knew this day will come. I will never see my love ever again." And at that moment, Sebastian sheds a tear, knowing that his love is now forever out of his reach.

Claude looks at his shocked master at the Trancy manor. "I told you before; you are never to leave this manor without me. But I must punish you now, for deliberately leaving me and doing such things with Sebastian!" Alois stands up and orders, "Claude, you are never to see Sebastian ever again!" He sticks out his tongue and Claude kneels down. "Y-yes your highness" Claude stands up and frowns. Alois walks out; proud that he has punished his butler. Claude stands there without expression and thinks, "Oh Sebastian, We will never cross paths. I don't know how I can go on from now. Having to live an eternity without you." Hannah walks into the room. "I'm here to fix the bed." Claude raged in anger puts his hands on her neck and chokes her. He makes a fist like as if he was about to punch her. "You bitch! You did this! You ruined everything!" He starts to cry; "Now I will never see my love again. I fucking hate you!" He goes and punches her face and lets her fall to the ground.


	6. A contract and a broken heart

A contract and a broken heart

Sebastian goes through the day, morbid. "How will I ever see him again?" He thought, "The contract is too powerful. I must obey my master's orders." He pours his master some tea and strolls into to the kitchen. "I'll just make the master his cake." He slowly mixes the ingredients, Baldroy and Finny walk in. "Hello, sir!" Finny smiles. "Hello, Sebastian." Baldroy said. Sebastian just continues to work on the cake. Finny turns to Baldroy, "You know Sebastian looks really sad today. I wonder what happened. He is usually smiling and happy to work for the young master." Baldroy and Finny look at Sebastian, suspiciously. "Uh sir, is there something the matter?" Finny asks politely. "No, now go to work." Sebastian replies. "Y-yes sir" Finny returns to Baldroy, afraid that Sebastian's new attitude will hurt them. "Jeez, he is so mad now! I wonder what the young master did to him." Baldory crosses his arms. Finny and Baldroy walk out of the kitchen and into the main hall where Mey-rin was. "Hey, Mey-rin!" Finny smiles sweetly. "Oh hello Finny. How are you too doing today?" Mey-rin replies. "There's something wrong with Sebastian. He is really mad today." Baldroy said. The three of them think of a way to ask Sebastian what is going on. "Alright, so who is going to ask him?" They all point to each other and complain. "No I don't want to go up to Sebastian, what if I fall in front of him again? I can't get him angry." Mey-rin said. "I can't go up to him, he is already mad at me for burning the kitchen last week." Mey-rin and Baldroy turn to Finny and say, "You will ask Sebastian!" Finny jumps, "What?! Me?! I can't do that he scares me" "Oh but your smile can warm anyone's heart. Just go and ask him." Mey-rin said. "Oh alright then." Finny scared of what might happen.

At the Trancy manor, Claude works very slowly in the garden. He was watering the plants but the only emotions he can now show is anger and sadness. "What will I do now? How will I ever see him again? What does that bitch have against me?" Hannah walks up behind him, "Hello, Claude" Claude doesn't turn around. "I was wondering, what was it exactly he told you to do?" Claude doesn't answer. "Hmm. You still hate me. Fine then, all I did was tell the truth. You set this up for yourself." Hannah turns around and starts walking away. "But how could you!" Claude turns his head, "How could you just tell the young master about my affair." She stops, "Oh so now you said it. It's a shame losing the one you love the most. But I have nothing in this, I didn't do this to you, you did it all yourself. That's why demons don't fall in love." Hannah smirks. Claude turns his head away, and sheds a tear. "I lost him forever." Claude thought to himself, "What can I do now, I'm not allowed to leave this manor without that brat and I can't see my partner."

The Phantomhive manor was filled with discontent. "S-Sebastian? May I ask you a question?" Finny shutters. "Oh Finny, fine then, ask me" Sebastian tries to act more calmly. "Um, I saw you acting very peculiarly today, Mey-rin, Baldroy and I are very concerned about you. Is there something we can do." "I don't think there is." Sebastian looks down. "But sir, we are really worried about you. Did Ciel tell you something bad." Finny takes a step back. "Go back to work. There is nothing you need to know." Sebastian sheds a tear. "But sir, if you tell us what is the matter we will gladly help you. Please, just tell us." Finny takes another step back. "I've lost something near and dear to my heart. The young master ordered me to never see" Sebastian hesitates, "He said I'm never to see Claude ever again." Finny gasps, "Sebastian, I never knew you liked Claude. Oh my, is there any way we can help you?" Finny tries to build more confidence and takes a step forward. "Actually there is a way." Sebastian lifts his head up. "Y-yes this might work. Just take care of the young master for me." "Yes sir!" Finny smiles.

At the Trancy manor, Claude sulks as he prepares his master's tea. "I hate everything." Claude thought to himself, "There is nothing to live for anymore, I'll just collect my master's soul and try to find Sebastian but that will take a while." "Claude you look rather depressed today. I know you rarely show emotion but I hate to see you expressing this emotion." Alois looks at Claude. "Now we can spend time together, just you and me!" Alois grins. Claude frowns more and is at the brink of tears but he holds them back. Then suddenly he hears rustling in the garden. "Young master, I hear something in the garden do you want me to go there." "No, I want you to stay here with me, I'll get Hannah to do that. Hannah!" Hannah walks up to Alois, "Yes, sir" "Claude heard a noise in the garden, go and check for me." Hannah walks out of the room and grins, "I guess the young master is keeping you hostage, Claude." She thought to herself. Hannah walks outside to check on the garden. She hears the rustling too and goes to the back of the garden. She then finds a note on the ground with the Phantomhive symbol on the top. It said-

_My Dearest Claude,_

_My master has ordered me to never see you ever again. Please convince Alois that there will be another ball here at the Phantomhive manor. There is in fact one next week, for Elizabeth's birthday. Please Claude, I need you. I miss you so much._

_Sebastian_

"Hmm letter from his lover. Pity." Hannah grins, "Should I give this to him since he treats me like shit?" She walks back to the manor and Claude is waiting there at the door. "What was it?" Claude said, "Oh nothing, I found a note from the Phantomhive butler. Claude grabs her arm, "Give me the note!" She grins and says, "Why should I? You treat me like this why should I give you the satisfaction of reading a note from your lover?" "You have already killed me by separating me from him. What else do you want?" Claude frowns. Hannah looks down and gives him the note, "Fine, here." Claude reads the note and cries, "My lovely Sebastian, I will convince my master to go to the ball!" Claude finishes Alois's dinner and serves him at the dining table. "An invitation came in today." Claude hands over a piece of paper that says the date and time of the Phantomhive ball. "Oh Ciel wants me back there already? Alright next week it is, best friend!"


	7. Two hearts meet again

Two hearts meet again

"I can't wait to see Ciel tomorrow; I just need to find a good enough outfit so he can really be surprised when I walk in." Alois smiles. Claude, eager to finally see his lover again, brings Alois a plethora of outfits. "No, No, No. That one's too big, that one is too small." Alois throws all the outfits away. There isn't a single outfit I love." Alois keeps looking through the pile of clothing. Hannah walks in the room with one outfit. "How about this one?" Alois turns to Hannah frowns at her but then looks down to see the clothes she found for him. "Hmm maybe I might try this one on." Hannah smirks. Claude frowns at Hannah. "The young master likes my outfit, I can see it." She whispers into his ear. "Shut bitch, he is taking me to the dance." Claude whispers back. "This is the one!" Alois smiles and gets ready to go to the ball.

They arrive at the Phantomhive manor and Alois jumps out of the carriage and runs up to Ciel. Ciel widens his eye; he never knew Alois was coming. "Ciel your best friend is here!" Alois smiles. "Alois what are you doing here?!" Ciel pushes Alois back. Claude tries to find Sebastian who was serving drinks at the ball. "Claude told me that I was invited I even saw the invitation." Elizabeth walks up to Ciel, "Ciel I want to dance, oh hello Alois I don't remember you on the invite list." Elizabeth holds Ciel's hand. "He wasn't invited." Ciel told Elizabeth. "Oh but I have your birthday present here with me. You sure I can't come in and enjoy your birthday party?" "No!" Ciel responds, "Oh Ciel don't be so mean, he is so nice. Come one in Alois." Claude finds Sebastian passing drinks and he tries to disguise himself. "May I have one of those drinks you are giving out?" Sebastian turns around, "Oh yes sir, one moment, I'm expecting a special guest." Claude takes off his disguise, "Am I too late?" Sebastian smiles and almost cries, "Claude." They stare at each other happy to see each other again. "Follow me" Sebastian whispers into Claude's ear. They walk into the kitchen where there wasn't anyone but the birthday cake. "I thought I would never see you again." Claude smiles. They hug each other and start to cry tears of joy. "We don't have much time." Sebastian plants a firm kiss on Claude and then let's goes.

"Why did you come here Trancy?!" Ciel stares at Alois who is enjoying the party. "Claude told me that you invited me here." Alois replies. "I knew it." Ciel runs out of the ballroom and into the kitchen. "Ciel, where are you going?" Alois follows. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this." Ciel yells back. He kicks the door open and he sees the two butlers standing next to each other. "My young master!" Sebastian shocked. Alois enters the kitchen, "Claude!" "Your highness, I-I…" Claude fell to the floor, "Don't separate me from my love!" Sebastian kneels down in front of Ciel, "Please, my lord, forgive me. I-I just can't live without him." Ciel looks down and asks, "So you disobeyed my order and made a whole plan to see him." Ciel turns his head, "How could this happen to me." Alois looks down at Claude, "You really love Sebastian? And you go behind both mine and Ciel's backs and have your little affair. I'm speechless." Alois turns to Ciel. "What should we do?" "I don't know anymore, Sebastian you disobeyed my order. I don't know how I can stop this." Ciel starts to storm out of the kitchen. Alois follows, "Hey, wait for me!"

"Well we did it. We finally meet again, but now we have disgraced our masters. I'm sorry, but I must go follow my master now." Claude sheds a tear and runs out of the kitchen. Sebastian reaches his arm and says, "Claude! Don't go too." He falls to the floor. Sebastian stares at the ground with his hands on the floor. He thought, "That's it! What have I done? I not only lost my lover but also my master. Dammit why? Why did it have to go like this?" He punches the floor. "I can never gain my masters trust again! And he will never let me see Claude ever again. I should have never fallen in love!" Sebastian's tears cascade down onto the ground. "Dammit! Why me?!"

Ciel walks into the ballroom and Alois follows him in. "So what do we do now?" Alois asks. "I don't know anymore. He disgraced me." "I never knew Claude would do this to me. I actually thought that you were nice enough to invite me to this party." Alois replies. "I think it's time for you to leave, Alois, I've had enough for today." Ciel looks at Alois with farewell and escorted him out. "Claude, bring me home!" Alois shouts. Claude brings the carriage and they ride back home. Alois doesn't say a thing the entire ride home. They arrive back at the Trancy manor, Alois runs into the manor without speaking to Claude. Hannah walks up to Claude, "So how was the party?" Hannah grins. Claude doesn't reply. He stares at her, depressed. He walks into the dark sitting room and starts to cry. Tears keep flowing down his cheeks. "Sebastian! What have we done? What will we do now?" Hannah walks into the room, "Claude, I-I feel your pain." She touches Claude's back. "I know how it feels to loose someone you love." Claude turns to her, "Let go of me! It's not like you actually did love that person." "But I did. I loved him so much, but unfortunately, I had a contract with him and I ate his soul. I will never see his smiling face ever again." She sheds a tear. "But you don't understand having to be separated by the one you love, when I can feel his presence but I know he isn't there. Our love is forbidden." Claude goes back to crying. Hannah stands up and walks up to Alois's bedroom. "Master, may I speak with you?"

Back at the Phantomhive manor, the party finally ended and Elizabeth was on her way back home satisfied of her birthday ball. Sebastian helps Ciel into bed and goes down into his office. "Now what shall I do? I have to continue serving that brat." Finny walks into the room. "Um Sebastian, sir, is everything alright?" He walks in slowly. "No, unfortunately, I have lost the one I love and I also lost the young master's trust." Finny was surprised, "My, that's terrible!" "I don't know what to do anymore. I ruined everything!" He punches his desk. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian." Finny walks out of the room. He makes his way to the kitchen where Mey-rin and Baldroy were finishing up cleaning. "Hey guys, we have to help Sebastian!" Mey-rin and Baldroy looks up, "Finny, what did he say." Mey-rin asks. "Hey is depressed, he said he lost the one he loves and the young master's trust. I think we should go up to the young master and talk to him." Mey-rin and Baldroy nod their heads and they all walk up to Ciel's bedroom.

[Type text] Page 2


	8. Love is granted

Love is granted

Mey-rin, Finny, and Baldroy walk up to Ciel's bedroom. Quietly they try to sneak in. "Um, young master? Are you awake?" Ciel didn't respond. "Lord Phantomhive may we please speak to you?" Mey-rin taps Ciel on his shoulder. Ciel moves and wakes up. "What is it Mey-rin?" "Young master we are very concerned about Sebastian." Ciel sits up from his bed. "What does he want now?!" Ciel replies. "Uh we just want to talk to you about him. He is really depressed and he is very sorry for what happened tonight." Finny said. "Is there a way that we can maybe make him feel better? If we do that, then everything will happy and back to normal." Finny smiles. "He disobeyed me for the one he loves. I don't know if I allow this affair, will he ever obey me again?" Ciel said. "But then again, I hate to see him like this. Acting in such a sad manor." Ciel turns his head. "I don't know, should I let him go or not?" "Yes! Let him reunite with Claude! For the better!" They all reply. "Hmm, well a-alright then." Ciel hesitates. "Go tell Sebastian that he may go and find Claude, only if he will still obey my orders and take a bath after being with him. I can't stand that smell when he comes in from being with the Trancy butler." Mey-rin, Finny and Baldroy all smile and thank the young lord. "Goodnight, young master. Soon Sebastian will be himself again! We know it!" They walk out of the bedroom and jump up in the air. "He said yes!"

Back at the Trancy manor, Hannah entered Alois's bedroom. "May I speak to you?" Alois wakes up, "why do you wish to speak with me?" Alois sits up and stares at Hannah. "I want to talk to you about Claude." "What about Claude?!" Alois was now engaged in their conversation. "Claude is very depressed, he lost the one he loves and he is so very sorry for disobeying your order. We know that he doesn't express emotion much but he is now only expressing sadness and we need to fix that. I too know how it feels to loose someone you loved." She sheds a tear. "Well, what should I do?" Alois responds. "You should let him see the one he loves. He cannot function without him." "He really does love Sebastian, hmm..." Alois looks down. "But I can't he has disobeyed my order and he tricks me into going to the ball, thinking that I was actually invited!" He sighs, "I give him my permission." Hannah smiles and stands up. "Thank you for understanding." Alois goes back to bed and Hannah blows the candles. "I miss Luka too." Alois whispers.

In the morning, the Phantomhive butler walks into his master's bedroom chamber for his usual wake up routine. "Good morning, my young lord." Sebastian sighs. Ciel wakes up, "I give you my permission." Ciel looks down. Sebastian's eyes widen, "What did you say?" "I said, you may go and see Claude." Ciel stares at Sebastian and Sebastian smiles, "Oh, thank you my lord." He bows down and runs out the door. "I'm coming for you Claude, my love!" Sebastian shouts out to the world. Ciel walks to the door almost about to wave goodbye to his butler. Instead he just crosses his arms and glares. "You did a good thing, Ciel." Finny said behind Ciel.

The morning at the Trancy manor was the same as usual. Claude was being without emotion and Alois eating breakfast. "Claude." Alois said. "Yes, your highness." Claude said dryly. "You have been sad for you long, I-I let you go. You may go see Sebastian." Claude was shocked. "Thank you, your highness." He kneels down then walks to the door. Hannah was waiting at the door looking at Claude. Claude passes by her and whispers, "Thank you." Hannah smiled and Claude ran outside. "Wait for me Sebastian. My dear Sebastian, I'm coming for you."

Now both of the butlers were running to each other. They run demonically fast and find themselves at the house in the woods. "Claude!" "Sebastian!" Both of them ran up to each other and they hugged. Tears were flowing down and some weeping was heard. "I missed so very much, Claude." Sebastian said. "I can never live without you!" Claude replies. After they had a long hug, they made their way to a very warm kiss. Both of them passionately kissing each other, they finally reunite. And then they walk into the house.

**Author's note: Thank you so much for favoriting my story and reviewing it. I love to hear what you have to say about my fanfiction. I apologize that my grammar is not very good. Hopefully there will be another chapter after this. But thanks for reading this so far. You are AWESOME!**


End file.
